Extinction
by I Dare You 413
Summary: Bruce Wayne is found dead. Tim and Clark must find the killer whose only partner is killed. No one knows who he is. All they know is they have to stop.


1

Bruce Wayne was killed on a stormy November night. Just one bullet in the chest while he was sitting in the upstairs living room. In one pull of a trigger, both Bruce Wayne and Batman were taken from Gotham. All that was left was Tim Drake—better known as Robin. One may ask who the suspect was. The "suspect" was already identified. Edward Nigma. He was a genius with a craving for attention. He left a riddle next to Wayne, "Hiding in plain sight, but what lies behind the scenes is something you must see to believe."

Killing someone with a pistol in cold blood was not his M.O and he had held no grudge with Bruce Wayne. Tim Drake and Bruce Wayne's friend Clark Kent were at the scene being interviewed by police and media. The paparazzo was chased away by the police and the new commissioner, Austin Cain arrived to talk to them.

He asked the two the usual questions an officer would and then left. Alfred was up in his room—unable to speak to anyone. Tim and Clark sat across from each other in the living room. In front of them was a small table with cups of chilled coffee. The police forbid them to go to the top floor of the manor under any circumstances.

There was a feeling of animosity between the two. Tim questioned whether or not Clark detected anyone and Clark questioned his own powers. They sat there and Tim was the first to speak, "I'm going up there." Clark nodded and followed him up the stairs. "They didn't tell us something and expect me not to go upstairs in my _own_ house?" He growled, "How did that bastard get in here anyway?"

Clark kept silent and stern-faced. Once they reached the door to the room Tim ripped down the yellow tape and Clark yanked off the lock. They split up and examined the room. There were cards with numbers next to pieces of evidence. There were only two. A splotch of blood on the chair and a bullet hole were the only things that were left.

After awhile of looking they met at the bright green riddle left on the floor. Clark looked at Tim, "Riddler?" Tim didn't respond. He only looked at the floor and clenched his fists.

"Do you have your suit?" He spat. Clark nodded again. "Well put it on." He left Clark and headed downstairs.

As Clark changed from suit to costume he had time to think about the times he and Bruce shared. They weren't very good friends at first and even battled at times. There was never a clear winner. Clark thought of him as a millionaire with a poor fashion taste at first but as they fought, worked together, and saved each other—they realized how good they were as a team.

Clark and Tim met on the rooftop as Superman and Robin. "So where do you think we'll find Riddler?"

Robin looked at him, "I_ know_ he's in the rotten end of the city," Superman raised an eyebrow. "Well the more rotten half. He's hold up in an old church that's been empty for about fifty years."

Superman nodded and looked around the manor's front yard. "You know I haven't been here often, kid, but I can't tell you how much I respect Bruce. He was a…a good friend." He wouldn't look Robin in the eyes but he could feel him burning a hole in the side of his head, _So this is what it feels like when I shoot people with my heat-ray. _"So how are we gonna get there?"

Robin motioned Superman to follow him and he glided off the roof and landed in front of the water fountain. He pulled a remote off of his belt and pushed a button. The fountain stopped and it drained. The bottom split in half and the Batmobile rose in its place. The car had no roof and what appeared to be a jet engine in the back.

Robin ran over to the car and hopped in, "I guess you'll fly and I'll drive. It's on the corner of Ess…well I guess you'll see from the sky. Just make sure you're right above me," Robin said with a scowl.

2

The church was rotten. It was constructed entirely of wood and reeked of mold. The trash cans standing next to the steps showed that the garbage men hadn't passed by in years. The church tower looked a mile up from the ground. Robin knew the grapple wouldn't reach anyway. Instead he walked up to the tall church doors and kicked them in. A cloud of dust swarmed his face and provoked a few coughs. Superman looked on with arched eyebrows.

"I thought you were supposed to think before acting," he taunted.

Robin turned back, "I did. I thought, '_Maybe I should do this quietly,'_ but then I decided that was stupid." He continued into the church. Superman figured that was a legitimate answer and followed after him.

The pews were home to cobwebs. The dust floated like fog and limited Robin's vision. Superman was barely effected by it. A dusty organ sat in the corner. Robin scowled as he loved the instrument and for it to be treated in such a way…

The duo walked up the spiraling stairs. They got to the second floor and were immediately greeted by a familiar face. Edward "Riddler" Nigma stood proudly next to his desk. Piles of documents and typewriters were strewed about the room.

"Unlikely for a church to be housing a murderer," Robin spat. "Although rodents like you seem to be attracted to dumps."

Riddler raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here, Boy Wonder?" He looked over, "And what's _he _doing here?"

Robin stepped closer, "Never mind him. Why did you kill Bruce Wayne tonight?"

Superman could see the anger in his eyes as he spoke. The fun-loving teen was dead. He feared the same thing happened to him as what happened to Bruce. Bruce died long before that night ever occurred. Batman was the only thing that was left. Now Tim Drake was dead. Then there was only Robin.

Riddler chuckled, "Oh so that buffoon has finally got what was coming to him?" Riddler riddled with an evil smirk. "Shame I wasn't there," the words hissed from his mouth.

Within a split second Robin pounced on Riddler. Every time his fists struck his face they got a little sterner and faster. Superman could do nothing but watch. He stood in shock as Robin was murdering Riddler. He snapped out of his daze when Robin closed his hands around Riddler's throat. A simple toss across the room brought Robin back. He sat and stared at the bloody heap of Riddler that was crawling to the stairs. He stood and let him go up the stairs. The room was silent for a few moments. They both knew they couldn't let Riddler run away. They pursued him.

They made it to the top of the bell tower and found a steel door blocking them. Superman kicked it in with ease. Riddler was about to send a rope out of the window to escape. He hacked and swore under his breath. "What if I said I knew who killed Bruce Wayne?"

Robin spoke, "I'll let you go."

Well then you must catch him before Wi-," He began. A loud crack echoed and Riddler dropped dead. Smoke rose out of a hole in Riddler's back. Robin and Superman looked at each other confused.

…

Bruce's funeral was to be held a week later.

Author's Note: PLEASE R&R! This is going to be a stand-alone thing and a series after. Please come back.

I'll also be responding to reviews every chapter.

Thanks


End file.
